


[Podfic] General Incivility

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed and Oswald like making a scene of themselves, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: Murder, frottage, and a sequined show-stopper: it’s just another night at the Iceberg Lounge.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] General Incivility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Incivility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790701) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



**Text:** [General Incivility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790701)

 **Author:** [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn)

 **Reader:** [darkanddeadlydesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires)

 **Length:** 8:56

 **Click to listen (for streaming or to download):** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RqfnPfXDPyW3DZcvnFu1QGsk17mguI_-/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
